


Clothes we wear

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Clothes Kink, F/F, Light owning kink, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, hot lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: A fun fuckfest involving some outfits wore by Andrea and Miranda.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118
Collections: 32sk





	1. Andy - Cerulean sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two chapter fic for some clothing kink, first this one featuring Andy's infamous lumpy blue sweater. 
> 
> I wanted to post the two chapters at once but I'm still working on the other and it may take a bit of time so decided to upload this one first to not delay posting. The second installment will feature one of my fave Miranda's outfits, so I hope I can do it justice.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.

_"...'and then cerulean quickly show up in the collection of eight different designers'_ how I hated it you, please!" Andy said doing her best Miranda imitation, taking her glass of wine to drink a few drops, in her other hand lasagna in a fork.

Miranda and Andrea were having a nice dinner in the townhouse, after Paris and after Andy got her job in the Mirror, they reunited again. Destiny or coincidence seemed to keep bringing them together over and over, they will bump at parties, events and even in the streets, beginning when Andy waved at Miranda outside the Elias-Clarke building, the very same day she had her interview at the newspaper, so after dating by accident for months, they finally did it on purpose and here they are one year later in a relationship.

Memories when Miranda was Andy's boss at Runway were sometimes a theme of conversation, not so often but when a certain memory pop up in their mind, both liked to have a chuckle remembering.

Miranda shook her head and almost grinned "It was necessary to enlighten you Andrea, the fashion industry it's not to be mocked" Miranda cut a piece of her salmon and ate it, the young woman looking at the editor from her chair said "I didn't mean to, but now that I think about it, I shouldn't have said the belts were exactly the same and obviously never called them _stuff"_ Miranda nodded and sipped her white wine.

"Do you still have it?" the silver haired woman asked with her eyes on her food, Andy serving herself a portion of green salad replied "what?" Miranda says "that cerulean sweater" the young woman chewed not only her meal but also the question, she wasn't sure what had she done with that lumpy blue pullover. "Honestly, I don't even know...after my ex moved, there were a lot of things i threw away or donate to charity" Andrea pour more wine in Miranda's glass and hers.

The editor sprinkling some pepper on her meal said "look for it" then leaving the pepper pot, she continues now looking at Andy "wear it again…" the brunette trinching the salad with her fork says "what if I don't find it?" she eats the leafs gracefully and Miranda says in her suave voice "it may be required to fish another from some clearance bin". Andrea almost spit her wine from laughing, the fashion queen just kept eating as if nothing has happened, perhaps thinking in saying _'something funny?'._

The brunette says placing her fork on the plate "are you going to give me another lecture about the shades of blue?" Andy was ironic, Miranda swallowing her food says "I'm going to give you orgasms, Andrea" the dragon lady's bluntness was one of her best qualities, not only job wise but as a partner as well, Andy knew what to abide with Miranda and she loves it.

"Oh alright, putting it that way…" the young woman held her glass of wine and traced a finger, Miranda gives her a knowing look.

Kind of an unconventional request, but to Miranda the word is not even in her lexic.

Andy is on a mission.

  
~•~

  
Arriving home after spending almost all her morning and part of the afternoon at the MET preparing and supervising the upcoming gala, the fashion queen had work to do before the book arrived, there were still hours for that, but with her absence from the office she didn't want to take chances and let incompetent people make a mess out of her magazine, so the home office was where she was heading to.

You had to go through the spacious living room to reach the studio so the editor flung her purse on the couch and put her keys on a table, taking off her blazer the fashion queen's eyes enlarged when she saw Andrea sitting on the other side wearing that cerulean sweater, seemingly only that. The brunette balancing her crossed leg, watching Miranda with an impish grin "Guess what? I found it" Andy sounds triumphant.

The dragon lady had the tip of her fingers pressed on the sofa in front of her, leaning her weight forward "So, I see" she moved her head a bit to the side, intending to be unaffected but Andrea knows when Miranda is trying to look all decked out, the typical snow queen, to Andy's well trained eyes this has not effect, the young woman perceives how the silver haired beauty's mouth twitch in an effort to conceal her smile.

Andrea motions a finger to the fashion goddess to make her approach, Miranda drags her hand in the backrest of the sofa and goes to where Andy is sitting.The young woman's strong pull makes the editor lose balance landing on Andy's lap, their gazes met and the brunette says in an alluring tone "what did you say you were going to do if I wore this again?" Miranda tuggs the sweater making Andrea come closer, the fashion goddess ghosted her lips over the brunette's, she licks Andy's mouth and the young woman wants to capture the lips of the snow queen in a kiss but Miranda eludes her.

"I will be right back, stay where you are" the dragon lady incorporates and Andy sees her leaving the room for a moment. Dying of impatience and horny as hell, Andrea waits for Miranda's return.

Few moments later, the editor is back in the living room and she brings a small bowl with ice cubes with her, Andrea rose her eyebrows to almost the hair line, Miranda place it aside and sits on the brunette's lap again fixing her eyes in the young woman she kisses her lightly, Andy hums and smiles, the fashion queen deepens the kiss causing a moan from her lover, Andrea snakes her hand on Miranda's legs caressing them.

The hand of the brunette seeks the editor's center, Miranda stops her gently, Andrea nearly complaints. "Patience, my dear" the silver haired beauty says slightly disjoining her lips from the mouth of the young woman, kissing Andy more Miranda takes her time until she gets up to grab the little bowl containing the ice cubes.

The dragon lady straddle Andy and takes one cube, she starts to rub it on the brunette's lips and says "I'm going to make you cum so good, but you gotta earn it" Miranda moves the ice cube to Andy's neck, pressing it on the pulsing point "behave properly, you will only come when I say it" Andrea nods and the snow queen removed the ice cube that was thawing and nibbles and licks the wet spot, the young woman sighed.

Grabbing the hem of Andy's cerulean sweater Miranda quickly gets on her knees and pulls the fabric up without completely taking it off, just to uncover the journalist's stomach, the editor kiss it and takes another ice cube to run it around Andrea's belly drawing circles in her navel, the fashion goddess blows in the cold trace the ice leave in the brunette's skin and she whimpers, the editor licks with the tip of her tongue while pacing the cube again, she moves the ice cube to Andy's abdomen, right below her bellybutton, Andrea's breath hitches.

"My God Miranda, you are killing me" the brunette says churning in the sofa, the silver haired woman quirks an eyebrow and moves the cube lower, resting it on Andy's mound. "Shit" the sudden cold drops on her pussy takes Andrea by surprise, the dragon lady parts the young woman's legs just a little "stay still, don't move" she obeys and feels how the ice is melting, the dripping runs to the sides and the front of her labia, Miranda rakes her nails in Andy's inner thighs, she knows the young woman is super sensitive there.

A rackety moan erupts from Andrea, she grips the couch underneath her in an attempt to control her movements, the cube is dripping down in Andy's pussy and Miranda goes to lick hard against the soaked folds, the contact made the young woman yell and bucked her hips, Miranda gives another lick and Andrea lets out a pained sob "oh crap, fuuuuck that's…" Andy wrhited, the snow queen takes another cube and runs it non stop in Andrea's legs, taking it to the apex of her thighs where hip joins the extremity.

~•~

Harsh panting makes Andy's head spin, Miranda inserts three fingers in the young woman's pussy that's completely soaked not only from the ice cubes, Andrea gasp and says "darling, your rings" as she felt the brush of the stones near her entrance, the dragon lady extracts her fingers and gets rid of her rings. She goes up and kiss Andy sweetly as a form of apology to then bury again her three slim and delicious fingers inside the warm cunt of the brunette, the editor starts moving them at a painful slow pace.

The worked up pussy of Andrea gobble Miranda's digits, she sees how Andy swallows and takes one of her hands beneath the sweater to roll her nipple enjoying the thrusting, the wildness in her gestures turns on Miranda so much, she adores watching the young woman lose control during sex, bold as the snow queen is, she adds a fourth finger. "My oh oh…aw gosh yess!" the brunette feels the burning sting of the broaden space the finger makes to accommodate inside her.

The tightness of Andy's pussy does not allow so much movement to the four fingers but Miranda works them nicely, paying attention to the reactions the brunette has to this. Andrea bites her arm chewing the blue fabric when the editor thrust a bit more, she takes a deep breath and says "are you going to fist me, Miranda?" a diabolic grin draws on the journalist's mouth, the fashion goddess says in a whisper "maybe" the simple thought of having Miranda's entire fist filling her cunt almost sent Andrea flying to the promised land of pleasure, the dragon lady knowing so well when her lover is about to be gone says "don't come, if you do, it is the last time for _at least_ a week".

Andy holds it with all her might, she keeps basking in the feeling of being fucked by Miranda Priestly, so good, so perfect, so delightful. After a great fingering, the silver haired woman takes out her digits, Andy feels the emptiness and whined. The editor kisses the brunette's hips and goes to pick up another ice cube, tracing it on Andrea's flesh she trembles, Miranda positioned between the brunette's legs again and opens her. The swollen pussy and the scent welcomes the fashion queen, she kisses one side of the young woman's upper thighs and the other as well, licking the beautiful cunt before her and getting it as hot as possible Miranda puts the ice cube in her mouth.

"Motherfu…" the brunette shouted when feeling Miranda press the cold cube on her throbbing hot pussy, her whole body electrified and her nipples became diamond hard. Andrea claws her own stomach leaving crescent marks on her skin, the dragon lady starts to chase the cube around with her tongue, leisurely; letting the ice thaw in the heat of her mouth and Andy's folds.

Overwhelmed by the contrast of the hotness of Miranda's mouth and the ice roving in her sensitive vulva Andrea shivered, her blood traveling fast in her veins. Miranda kept playing with the little cube and each time the cold touched Andy's flesh the brunette lifts her hips, the silver haired woman soothed the journalist, Miranda's hands roaming over the thighs and waist of Andy, the editor lets the remains of the ice cube to melt in her mouth and as it does she continues to eat Andy out. "Fuck, so good Miranda...yes ohhh babe" the strong muscles of the dragon lady's jaw were working madly on sucking and licking the cunt of the brunette.

Miranda's technique was fantastic and Andrea was teetering over the cliff of a massive orgasm, all her willpower was put to test on fighting for not coming until the fashion goddess permits it, because if she does without Miranda letting her do it, Andrea knows for sure the snow queen will keep her word of not making Andy cum for a while.

Taking off the sweater desperately, Andrea says "give me...give me your...hand" she sounds like the air in her lungs was not enough, the dragon lady puts her hand on the brunette's hips for Andy lead it where she needs it, the young woman takes it to her breast and encourage Miranda to squeeze it. The silver haired beauty knows her Andrea was getting close, she's becoming sweeter to the taste and the moaning is increasing considerably.

"Please dear, let me come" Andy begged, her hand moved to caress her tit along with the editor's. Miranda looked the journalist from between her legs, with those gorgeous sapphire blue eyes stopping briefly from licking her clit "I will honey, just hang on more you are so beautiful like this" the snow queen adores hearing Andrea so wanton and so needy.

Diving her head to keep eating pussy, Miranda's white hair skim Andy's legs, to the brunette this feels glorious and is one of her predilect things when the fashion queen goes down on her, but right now she can't revel in it, Andrea has to concentrate and hold until Miranda says she can let herself go, the brunette knows is going to be great. The dragon lady takes in her lips the tiny bundle of nerves of the young woman and sucks consistently, the brunette grips the editor's hair "my God Miranda, I'm...I won't...no, can't hold…" the gibberish was combined with a panting so heavy that it was clear Andy was desperate and suffering.

Squirming the young woman keeps pleading for permission "Please, just...oh shit...ahhh baby, ple…" Miranda tongue fucks her and Andy pushed her hips forward into the snow queen's mouth, the hand in her boob crushed the editor's, her breast receive the same treatment. "May I cum, Miranda…? I...let me...fuck" the brunette can't take it anymore, she needs release, she has to or otherwise she is going to pass out. The silver haired beauty finally says the magic words and grants her permission "come love do it, for me" Andrea cums in seconds, all the intense build up and all the holding she had to go through was rewarded with this, her orgasm gushed leaving her ass dank; Andy nearly lose her throat due to the screech she let out, the possibilities that it was heard outside too are very high.

  
~•~

The brunette was pacing her hand through Miranda's silky silver hair, the snow queen had her head laid on Andy's naked waist, with her eyes closed and still feeling her cunt pulsating after that ravishing orgasm the young woman was spent. Miranda says in her particular soft tone "we should be up before someone encounters us like this, the girls may be here in any minute" the fashion goddess raised from where she was laying, Andy chuckled "I sent Cara a text early asking her to pick the girls up from Dalton and take them shopping and eat burgers, I told her to bring them home until she receives another message from me" the journalist support herself on both elbows, she adds "I knew we needed the house to ourselves" Andrea brings Miranda close to kiss her.

"Well, Aren't you a mastermind" the editor said brushing her nose on Andrea's padded lips, they have another scalding kiss that takes their breath away. The young woman stops the devouring of her mouth by Miranda just to say "I'm happy my evil plan worked out and surpassed my initial expectancy, the things you did with the ice, oh my Lord!!!" the silver haired woman shakes her head and smirks knowing the kind of damage she can infringe when fired up, she is the dragon lady after all, Blame it on the cerulean sweater.

Curled up on the sofa Miranda and Andrea seize on the perks of a free afternoon together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Miranda - HP manuscript outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the second chap for this mini clothing kink series. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think your comments and request are welcomed. 
> 
> Leaving kudos and commenting is sexy ;)

Visiting a Barnes & Noble Andrea has a sudden memory from her Runway days, spotting an exhibit of the now published new Harry Potter book, that book that one day, without warning was requested by Miranda Priestley, a book that not even calling freaking J.K. Rowling herself Andy would be able to get. When the editor called Andrea to the office to ask for the then unpublished manuscript after the incident of running into a fight when she first delivered the book, it made her blood run cold.

Now seeing _"The Deathly Hallows"_ in display makes her laugh but back then she wanted to shit bricks when Miranda asked for the book and Andy said she will go get it to the book store but the dragon lady, in full dragon mood of course said _"did you fall down and smacked your little head on the pavement...we have all the published Harry Potter books, the twins want to know what happens next"_ so nonchalantly that Andy wanted to throw up knowing what she got herself into.

That episode as Miranda's assistant was so distressing but the brunette knows she would do it all over again, the look on editor's face when she realized that Andrea had accomplished the impossible and still go beyond the expectations was all worth it, the combination of shock and disbelief in Miranda, will stick with the young woman until her dying days, Andy had cracked the armour.

This lesson of constance and perseverance shaped her character and it gave Andy the confidence to get close to Miranda on a far more personal level, drag the fashion goddess inch by inch to her bed and show once more that in fact she can do anything, the brown eyed beauty had proven this on numerous occasions.

The flashback made her think about something else from that day, how fuckin' hot Miranda looked, not only in her attaire but her gestures were absolutely sexy, Andrea doesn't know why but when Miranda has that resting bitch face, her undies turn into a pool of wetness.

Leaving B&N Andy was thinking to get Miranda in that outfit again, the dragon lady is darn seductive in anything she wears but for an unknown cause to her, this particular ensemble gives Andrea the hots, so the brunette is sure she wants Miranda dressed exactly like that, every accessory, every garment, even the tiniest detail but in a change of scenery, their bedroom.

Dorky thinking made Andy asses if she had a clothing kink or perhaps she was a masochist because of all Miranda's closet, the young woman picks the outfit the editor was wearing when she wanted to fire Andrea, wanted to see her fail and treated her like crap, the brunette laughed out loud, that's fucked up really, sometimes her mind goes funny places.

But whatever it was, Andrea is sure she wants the fashion queen wearing those clothes, even just remembering her gives the brunette chills, how will Miranda react? Lucky for Andy that she enjoys dares.

  
~•~

"Wow, the book didn't take too long tonight" Andy said as Miranda slid the glass door that connected to their garden, Andrea was outside by the pool, it was a warm night and one of those rare ones were New York sky allow to see stars, very few but they were there, the young woman loves this so whenever possible she lays outside to watch them. "The book won't be delivered tonight" Miranda said approaching Andy, the editor had a white mink coat on, standing to the side where the brunette was laying.

Moving her head to see the snow queen Andy smirked "mmm that's new" she looked Miranda sweetly, the silver haired woman coos "even I deserve a free night, don't I?" Andrea nods and smiles again. A cool breeze whistled and Andy's brown hair sticks to her face, Miranda inclined to brush it away, opening her coat just enough to place one hand on her waist the editor awaits for the young woman's reaction, she's wearing  _ The  _ outfit. Andy's jaw drops when she takes in the sneak peak of Miranda's skirt, identifying it immediately; the dragon lady knows she has succeeded.

Pushing down the thick mink coat from her shoulders the editor says disregarding "few days ago you told me about your little visit to Barnes and revelation with a said particular book, also how much you remembered the way I looked when I solicited it" the fashion goddess's euphemism for ' _ demanding it' _ made the brown eyed girl chirp, Miranda takes off the coat to drop it unceremoniously where Andrea is sitting, the brunette's hand ran over her mouth, intending to gulp but her throat feels clogged. "You were very descriptive in telling the kind of thoughts you had seeing me in this Roberto Cavalli" the silver haired beauty was temping, Andy could only stare in awe.

Brown eyes brightened by the moon as Andrea gawk the dragon lady, she says taunting "I thought getting Miranda Priestly to rewear an outfit was unattainable, as a matter of fact, I thought I was reaching for the stars, really" the snow queen catch the subtile jest and pursed her lips, the young woman slow blinks and stands up, putting her arms on the fashion queen's shoulders, her hands hanging loose behind Miranda's nape, the editor wrap Andy by the waist to bring her closer, the brunette exhales "I think I will never forget the first time you used this…" Andrea slowly whirls her fingers in the blouse near Miranda's chest, the v cut of the neck line was what caught the most attention due to the pristine skin. "Fascinating, would you care to elaborate why?" the scornful amusement of the silver haired beauty was frightening for anyone but to Andy was captivating, delectable even.

"While is true I was nearing a panic attack because of your requests, such as the manuscript and your steak in less than fifteen minutes…" Andrea recalls, Miranda had this sneering look knowing exactly her demands were to drive the young woman nuts, to make her quit and pay for her insolence. "...but i couldn't not notice how fuckin' hot you are, I still believe to this day that you did that on purpose…" Andrea quips, Miranda squeezed the brunette's sides, she continued, looking heavenward says "...and the sway of your hips, good...God... almighty!" the editor's cheeks tint in a pink lovely blush, she pecks Andy. 

Separating from the embrace, the young woman takes from the garden chair where she was sitting in, a thin sheet that was covering her, Andrea tends it on the grass. Sitting on her heels the brunette motions Miranda to join her, the dragon lady sat with her legs extended by Andy's side, the young woman kiss the editor, a hand held her face and the cadence of their mouths mingle with their breath. 

Andy gets behind Miranda and rounds her ribs with her arms making the editor to sit on her heels too, this way Andy starts to speak in the dragon lady's ear "you know what's funny Miranda?" the brunette's voice dropped an octave "I believe the meaner you get, the more I want to throw you down and teach you a lesson, maybe that's why I got you that damn manuscript and in triplicate" Andrea sneaks her hand inside the fashion queen's wrap around blouse, she isn't wearing a bra. Miranda groan when Andrea starts to massage her breast and tweaks her nipple. 

"You wanted to sack me, right?" Andy takes her other hand to Miranda's neck, the bulky necklace dent the skin as Andy pressed asking the question, the silver haired beauty only nods, feeling how she is getting wet, she salivates. "It's a pity I'm not like the other girls you easily discard" Andy kiss the shell of Miranda's ear and then bites daintily near the hoop earring, playing with it, this elicit a wail from the editor, she takes her hand to the back of Andy's head tangling her fingers in the thick mane.

~•~

The fashion goddess takes Andy's hand that was on her neck and licks the fingers, Andrea strokes in circular motion applying a brief pressure on the editor's breast "What are you, Miranda?" the mellow voice of the brunette ask, soft puff of air leaving Andrea's mouth near Miranda's ear causes goosebumps in the dragon lady, she says low "Yours" her tone a little raspy, the young woman says "speak up sweetie, I wanna hear it loud" the snow queen says a notch higher, not her usual volume "Yours...I'm yours...All yours Andrea, you own me, all of me" to the brunette hearing this was nearly orgasmic, she knows Miranda it's an untamed soul and therefore this makes Andy walk over the moon, she will always cherish every word. 

Fierce kissing and raw moaning spread in the night, Miranda and Andrea clutches one another, their bodies react on their own, seeking each other almost on autopilot. Andy prones Miranda, her cheek against the sheet over the grass, slowly kissing the editor's clad back.

Reaching Miranda's derriére Andrea hoist her hips positioning her, the brunette hikes up the silver haired woman's black skirt uncovering her ass, the lace panties were a barely there piece of fabric, the young woman licks her lips. "Keep your luscious booty up, hon could you do that for me, please?" Andy instructs the editor, a whimpering sound confirms she was understood, the brunette places kisses all over the round tush of the snow queen and fondles every pore.

Miranda close her eyes and moans when she feels Andy's fingers dig into her flesh, the brunette keeps kissing, licking, and touching she doesn't leave a spot unexplored. The dragon lady jumps when Andrea gives a spank with both hands on her ass "uhhh...yess" Miranda stifled, the brunette runs one finger all the way from the editor's coccyx down to her pussy, the panties can't hide Miranda's wetness.

"I love when you get so ready for me" Andrea praise the growing dampness of the fashion goddess, tantalizing slow Andy slid down from the silver haired woman's legs the piece of fabric, Miranda uprise her knees to allow the underwear off. Gleaming folds made Andrea's pupils dilate, the snow queen was engorged and looked so tasty, the young woman is urging to savor all of it. With her face laid down on the ground Miranda feels light headed but she keeps the position, elevating her ass higher.

The broad licks in her pussy made Miranda roll her eyes in the back of her head so far that she almost saw her brain, the brunette lapped the folds and wriggle her tongue between to stimulate clit and entrance, the fashion queen closed a fist around the sheet her knuckles turned white, perhaps grub up grass "Andrea...fuuuck" keening and breathing heavy she indulge in Andy's attentions. 

Nudging her tongue in the sides of Miranda's pussy languidly, slurping the juices the brunette trace the pads of two fingers in the velvety lips and swiftly pushed them inside the dragon lady, changing tactics Andy's tongue moved up nearly close the taut bud of the silver haired beauty's ass teasing it slightly, the gentle brush of the tip matched the thrusting in her cunt "...baby it feels…" Miranda rattles, her ring muscles contracted.

Andrea clutch the editor's skirt with her unoccupied hand and pull Miranda back penetrating her deeper, the dragon lady whinge when feeling the fingers far in, the young woman keeps toying with the snow queen's ass. Steady pumps Andy says "you are absolutely gorgeous Miranda, loving you drives me insane" the fashion goddess moaned unruly, her knees flimsy.

Shocks of pang pleasure shoot to the neglected nub in the editor's center, it hurts and the snow queen needs stimulation, she tries to press her thighs together to generate some friction, Andrea immediately understands what Miranda needed, she stops gripping the skirt and leads her hand to the silver haired woman's clit. A soft mewl is drawn from Miranda when she feels Andy's hand rubbing her little bundle of nerves, she keeps pumping the fingers of her other hand inside the dragon lady's pussy and licking the tight bud in her arse "don't you dare stopping... don't yo….shit ahhh" the editor is shaking.

~•~

Raging responsiveness to what Andrea is doing with her, Miranda quivers and press her forehead on the grass, the brunette rubs, pounds and licks faster, the editor cries in pleasure "you...just…keep…" Andy won't brake until Miranda has it good.

"You are mine, Miranda" the young woman rubs the fashion goddess's clit while the thrusting of her two fingers gets more vigorous and the grazing of her tongue in that sweet wrinkled spot persists, this trifecta of sensations sent the dragon lady into the stratosphere, a high squeal announced the peak of Miranda's orgasm, she convulses and struggles for air like a fish out of water, the moaning could shatter glass.

Miranda falter, she let her hips down slow, Andy eased and pulled out her fingers, sucking them to taste the nectar of her goddess. The silver haired woman lays down on her chest, her breath uneven and with her skirt still hiked up the brunette caresses the soft ass cheeks, Miranda hums and the satisfied smile could be heard.

"should I write a ' _ thank you' _ note to Cavalli for designing this outfit for you?" Andrea turns Miranda face up to look at her and grins, the fashion queen sighing says "if this is the outcome, I may signed it too" the young woman laughs sonorously. Kissing the editor Andy says "I could fuck you in this outfit all day" Miranda tugs with her teeth the brunette's lower lip and her ears sweeten with the low whimper of her Andrea "that could be arrange, but can we do it in the bed?" The brunette frowns "our garden is pretty neat, I like having you here" she rubs with her thumb Miranda's face, the snow queen says "grass Andrea, isn't hell on your knees? I'm aching, I'm getting old and decrepit".

Poking Miranda, the brown eyed girl says "ha, ha I don't believe that, you could run a marathon after fucking for hours so nice try" the editor snickered "you are incorregible".

Seeing stars in New York sometimes is possible.

The fuckin' end


End file.
